Laura Hasegawa/Prism Jumps
Here you will find Laura Hasegawa Prism Jumps Prism Jumps= 'First Jump!' - Premium Splash! Star_Splash_02.jpg Second Jump! Laura holds a light pink, glowing bow and arrow, then the arrow absorbs pink, transparent hearts. She shoots the arrow when it is fully charged and the it leaves a trail of heart shaped, pink and gold flower petals. To finish it off, Laura poses with a light pink, decorated heart behind her surrounded with flowers and hearts whilst holding the bow. - 100% Pure Pure Arrow Hgfjhghkjhj.png 'Third Jump!' Laura spins around while her arm is raised up, drawing a pinkish-rainbow colored spiral around her. She makes a loop and comes down to the ground, spinning around before forming a heart with her hands. As she poses, behind her the rainbow with a heart at the center shines. - Lovely Rainbow LovelyRainbow23.png 'Fourth Jump!' Laura ascends in the air with reflections of herself around her. Then, she went even higher as a light shines revealing she posing with a kaleidoscopic-like design behind her, circling. -'Dream Kaleidoscope' Mugen_Kaleidoscope.png Then, some wings appears in Laura's backs. 'Fifth Jump!' Laura jumps higher into the air and lands on a galaxy star. She spins on top of it and join many other galaxy stars. Lasers also appears on the background. -'Galatical Galaxy Shower' hgjower.png 'Sixth Jump!' Laura stretches her arms forwards and a red macaroon appears from her hands. As many macaroons appears at the background, she spins until the macaroons formed into circles. -'Happy Macaron Spin' ANNMacaronSpin8.png Seventh Jump! Laura jumps and floats throw the sky with a bouquet in her hand while she's making a rainbow with the bouquet. When she fells she poses with the bouquet as she's surrounded by a lot of flowers and plants. -'Throbbing Memory Leaf' < WAKANAThrobbingMemoryLeaf.png 'Eight Jump!' Laura glides on a rainbow road, then having their arms outstretched and a pose to end the jump. The background has platinum shapes. -'Platinum Spiral' < Platinumspiral.png 'Nineth Jump!' Laura is first seen ascending, twirling, as she goes higher rainbow-colored peacock like tails sprout and spread from her back. finally she turns and strikes a pose. -'Flapping! Rainbow Tail!!' Rinne_Rainbow_Tail.png 'Tenth Jump!' Glowing hearts form from Laura and become a giant heart. Then Laura poses surrounded by them afterwards with a giant heart with small hearts surrounding her. - Heart Pounding Experience ' Heart_pounding_experience!_(Aira).png 'Eleventh Jump! Laura grows angel wings and jumps into the night sky, surrounding the rink with aurora lights and white feathers. As she floats they are joined by the audience members. - Aurora Rising Dream AURORAAURORADREAM.png 'Uncategorized Jump!' Laura jumps as circle with two white wings to the dark blue sky surrounded by the 9 Kami Jewels. After she spreads her wings she gots a platinum arc and shoots to each jewel pronuncing the type of the jewel with different types of shoots, the one's have different patrons. Once the kami jewel is reached by the arrow shines with their main color. After she shooted all the jewels she's surrounded by the 9 colors of the Kami Jewels and can see the Garden of The Light, like if a door was opened. -'Hikari Jewel Rising' 6547564.png |-| Duo Jumps= 'Everyone's Dear Happiness Bouquet' Seto's and Laura's wings got more bigger and bright. Then, they fly around the whole world with a bouquet in their hands as new flowers born from the ground and full the whole world. After that, they meet in the other part of the world and fly to the end of the galaxy throw the Via Lactea and other galaxies. At the end of the galaxy they enter to the Paradise called Eden and shout. Garden-of-Eden-Paradise.jpg 'Fraternity Rose Garden!' Laura is sit in a queen chair when Moffun comes and gives her a Rose, then, that Rose becames in a red rose Bouquet and Laura gets up by throwing it and saying: Let our dreams become true! Then they fall in a full red rose petal garden and jumped. E741a5aa-4429-441e-8913-95efe97b73b6.jpeg |-| Prism Act= Laura is along with her kirara and this shines while Laura is getting surrounded by a lot of magenta butterflies making a spiral. -'Shining Kirara Spiral' Hoshizoranosymphoniahyein.png Laura is having her butterfly wings and fly across the starry road. She flies into the light and butterflies appeared fron the light. -'Road to Symphonia' ROAD_TO_SYMPHONIA.png Laura flyies with her Butterfly wings leaving rainbow trails. Then, she draw crescent moons while laughing in joy. She spins at a fast rate up to the sky. The clouds spread open as she went through the clouds and poses. Butterflies flew from her to the audience. -'Sky High Symphonia' Purettyprizmmyskyhighsymphonia.png Laura creates a tree and spreads flowers to the world, which appears with wings in front of the flower covered Earth. -'Grateful Symphonia' hjghjkh.jpg |-| Making Drama= The scenery takes place somewhere in the palps where Laura plucks a four leaf clover from the ground. She throws it foward, into a lake, where it begins to glow and sparkle and the scenery changes to that of a forest. Several flowers transform into musical instruments, some held by butterfly, while Laura floats out from beneath the lake. She conducts this orchestra using a giant four leaf clover. -'Ushigi da izumi no orchestra' 97338c15-1595-4a64-b3c7-eb8e0e91079f.jpeg A kaleidoscope floats down to Laura and she looks through it. The Camera zooms in on her eye momentarily before switching to a room of mirrors. Two other Laura appear behind the mirror, and float upward before separating. Together they talk and float up into the air. The scenery changes to that of a kaleidoscope image of Laura theme colors and symbols while the three Laura's hold hands to form a triangle. -'Secret Wonderful Scope' c08f7601-1661-43f9-80ae-ec2c393515f4.jpeg After,, rose petals are falling like confetti in all the stage. Mofffun and Laura pose making their more bright and all the people became shocked and fall in love with the two siblings live. Category:Laura Hasegawa Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Prism Jumps